Enquanto caminhavamos
by Kyasarin-B
Summary: Oneshot. Um par resolveu ir tirar um tempo para caminhar e aproveitar o tempo com o outro.


Olá,

Descupe-me pela sinopse vaga, mas não tenho mesmo muito o que escrever. Os personagens não foram explicitados porque essa é a sua missão. Enquanto eu estava estudando, meu professor me falou desse livro em que o autor não revela em momento nenhum o nome do personagem. Quero dizer, diz-se a fisionomia e o psicológico, mas não o nome. Eu fiquei animada com essa história e pensei em escrever uma similar, só que com uma ressalva, eu também não diria o sexo dos personagens. Meio que eu quis fazer uma história quase que perfeitamente universal, em que qualquer personagem possa se encaixar nele. Posso dizer que foi dificílimo, sabe quantos adjetivos invariáveis de gênero existem em português?

Bem, mas finalmente está terminada. Espero que você aprecie.

Mais umas coisas para falar:nenhums dos personagens de Bleach me pertence, não estou ganhando nada com essa publicação e todo aquele blá blá blá de sempre.

-/-

**ENQUANTO CAMINHÁVAMOS **

O dia parecia querer afugentar quem ousasse passear pelos caminhos de pedra. Contudo, nada conseguiria impedir aquele par. O convite fora uma surpresa devido a sua espontaneidade do pedido e a sinceridade da aceitação. Ambos os corações puderam sorrir, aquela seria uma tarde de descanso.

A batalha recente contra Aizen drenara suas forças. Não tiveram a oportunidade de relaxar e repassar os eventos, afinal havia muito a ser feito. A vida estava agitada, muitas mudanças ocorreram, muitas coisas voltaram a ser o que eram antes de Aizen ter conseguido o cargo de capitão. Ainda tinham muito com que se acostumar. O pouco tempo que tinham para si, utilizavam para escapar para o reino dos sonhos.

A caminhada quebrou a rotina. O dia estava nublado, o que conferira à região um ar de mistério e saudade. A paisagem parecia pressentir a vinda de água e florira alegremente, contrastando com o céu cinza acima.

O clima era de carinho e compreensão. Os pássaros acima de suas cabeças se aninhavam em tocos ocos, buscando sempre o calor do companheiro. Os que caminhavam compartilhavam desse desejo, aninhar-se no outro para encontrar conforto para suas mágoas, tristezas, dores.

Muitos pareciam realmente temer o clima. Roedores corriam adoidados em busca de um lugar seguro para repelir a chuva. Pessoas abrigavam-se em casas, corriam para debaixo de telhas, queriam a todo custo enganar a ira da chuva. O duo, ao contrário, parecia querer sofrer tal ira. Sentiam-se bem em saber que a vida ainda existia ali.

À medida que o tempo passava, o ar esfriava. Quanto mais frio, menor a distância entre a dupla. As forças da natureza pareciam selar um destino que era desconhecido aos amantes, mas desejado por seus corações.

Mãos se encontraram, entrelaçando-se, buscando espantar o frio e a dor oculta em corações esperançosos. O calor emanado pela mão companheira percorreu todo o caminho em direção à razão e ao sentimento. Uma batalha se iniciara para ver qual ordem seria a mais importante. Cérebro e coração mandavam comandos diferentes aos senhoris. Aquele queria distância, comandava que a mão amiga fosse solta e esquecida; esse tencionava por mais, mais proximidade, mais compreensão, mais carinho, mais amor.

A decisão parecia óbvia. Haviam escutado a razão por tanto tempo, que essa se tornara senhora de suas ações. Entretanto, tinham cansado de fugir e se esconder dos anseios de seus corações. Decidiram que, ao menos dessa vez, escutariam a emoção.

A caminhada foi interrompida. Buscaram o rosto, os olhos do par. Viram ali a mesma dúvida e a mesma necessidade que habitava em si mesmos. A distância entre os corpos diminuiu, encontrando-se em um abraço terno e gentil. Olhos se fecham.

Ali, naquele momento mágico, todas as frustrações foram repelidas. Cada medo, preocupação e pesadelo foram esquecidos. Restaram apenas sonhos, esperanças, desejos e amor.

Olhos se abrem, encontrado sua dupla. Transmitiam todo sentimento sentido, mas oculto. Encontraram todo seu futuro naquele olhar. Sabiam o que seus corações cobiçavam e dispunham de tempo para alcançar.

Uma chuva fina veio presenciar a cena, como se quisesse fazer parte de tudo o que acontecia. A frescura da água em suas peles não era comparável à beleza de observá-la escorrer pelos belos cabelos e rosto do par.

Fixaram-se nos lábios. Estavam úmidos, sedentos de uma carícia, de um toque. Seus próprios diziam estar ávidos para matar a vontade. Aproximaram seus rostos, prontos a fazer aquilo que mais desejaram em suas vidas.

Lábios se encontraram, a princípio, timidamente. Temiam quebra a magia que lhes envolvia. Contudo, a vontade de seus corações era muito mais forte. Aprofundaram o beijo, saboreando toda sensação que lhes era proporcionado. Saboreavam o gosto da boca do outro com avidez, como se quisessem tomá-lo todo para si. A paixão emanava daquele encontro tão esperado. Aproveitariam o máximo, o tempo de ocultar já passara.

Separando-se por falta de ar, não de vontade de continuar. Emanaram o ar que faltava aos pulmões, aproveitando para sentir a fragrância da dupla. Os corpos se mantinham colados, afinal, só porque os lábios se separaram, não significa que aqueles precisariam seguir as mesmas regras. Queriam a carícia provinda do que estava colado a si.

- É melhor buscarmos um abrigo. Não quero que você pegue uma doença por andar comigo pela chuva.

- Não se incomode. Aqui, em seus braços, não tem nada que possa me acontecer.

Sorriram satisfeitos, inclinando-se para mais um beijo. Recortaram aquele momento do tempo e guardaram para si. Ali era o começo da eternidade e não era desejável que fosse esquecido.

-/-

E aí? Gostou?

Eu já tinha feito uma similar a essa para o Kaleido Star (outro anime), mas nele eu tinha dito quem era um dos persongens. Tentei aqui deixar o mais indiferente que pude. Espero que tenha conseguido.

Bem, como eu sempre faço nas minhas outras fics, peço que, se quiser, deixe o casal que você viu nessa fic. De repente eu escrevo sobre eles (não tenho muita imaginação para casal).

Se quiser deixe também seu comentário sobre o que você achou da minha fic, podendo dizer se eu sucedi em minha tarefa ou não.

Não vou mais te prender por aqui. Tenho certeza que queres ler outras fics.

Obrigada pela visita.

Kyasarin-B


End file.
